villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Another Riders
Another Riders are the antagonists of Kamen Rider Zi-O. They are twisted versions of the Heisei Kamen Riders created by the Time Jackers using Another Watches to turn normal people into them. Another Riders are created when people make a contract with the Time Jackers in order to receive the power of Kamen Riders, receiving a Blank Watch that becomes an Another Watch that they can use to transform into an Another Rider. However, rather than becoming a real Rider, they become monstrous aberrations that wields the powers of the replaced Kamen Riders. Another Riders cannot be destroyed by normal means as they must be defeated in the time of the Rider they replaced in order to destroy them. If not the Another Rider will respawn. If an Another Riderwatch is destroyed, the Another Rider will stop being produced, but at the cost of losing the replaced Kamen Riders' powers and thus rewriting history. Members *Another Build *Another Ex-Aid *Another Fourze *Another Faiz *Another Wizard *Another OOO *Another Gaim *Another Ghost *Another Double *Another Den-O *Another Kuuga *Another Shinobi *Another Quiz *Another Ryuga *Another Kikai *Another Zi-O *Another Ryuki *Another Blade *Another Agito Army *Another Hibiki *Another Kiva *Another Kabuto *Another Den-O II *Another Drive *Another Decade *Another Zero-One *Another 1 *Another Diend Gallery KRZiO-Another Build.png|Another Build KRZiO-Another_Ex-Aid.png|Another Ex-Aid KRZiO-Another Fourze.png|Another Fourze KRZiO-Another Faiz.png|Another Faiz KRZiO-Another_Wizard.png|Another Wizard KRZiO-Another_OOO.png|Another OOO KRZiO-Another_Gaim.png|Another Gaim KRZiO-Another_Ghost.png|Another Ghost Another W Render.png|Another Double Another Den-O Render.png|Another Den-O Kamen_Rider_Zi-O_Another_Kuuga_render.png|Another Kuuga KRZiO-Another_Shinobi 1.png|Another Shinobi KRZiO-Another_Quiz.png|Another Quiz KRZiO-Another_Ryuga.png|Another Ryuga KRZiO-Another_Kikai.png|Another Kikai KRZiO-Another_Zi-O.png|Another Zi-O Another Ryuki.png|Another Ryuki KRZIO-Another Blade.png|Another Blade KRZiO-Another Agito.png|Another Agito Another Hibiki.png|Another Hibiki KRZiO-Another_Kiva.png|Another Kiva Another Kabuto.png|Another Kabuto Another Zi-O II.png|Another Zi-O II Another Oma Zi-O.jpg|Another Oma Zi-O KRZiO-Another_Drive.png|Another Drive KRZiO-Another_Decade.png|Another Decade Another Chalice.jpg|Another Chalice Another Cross-Z.jpg|Another Cross-Z Another Mach.jpg|Another Mach Another Diend.jpg|Another Diend KRAnother01.png|Another Zero-One KRAnotherIchigo.png|Another 1 Trivia *Only four Another Riders who was originally veteran Kamen Riders in the past, namely: Kuroto Dan (Kamen Rider Genm/Another OOO), Mirror World’s Shinji Kido (Kamen Rider/Another Ryuga), Sou Yaguruma (Kamen Rider TheBee I/Kick Hopper/Another Kabuto), and Daiki Kaito (Kamen Rider Diend/Kamen Rider G3-X/Another Zi-O II) *Another Shinobi and Ryuga are the only Another Riders with corresponding identities, their original Kamen Rider-selves. *Another Quiz is the only Another Rider whose Kamen Rider counterpart did not affect the timeline interference that may negated the Rider powers. Ironically, Another Quiz himself is related to his Kamen Rider counterpart, his own son from the future. It can be implied if an Another Rider who happens to be related to the titular Kamen Rider by blood, the titular Riders still retain their powers. *Another Ryuga has four distinctive histories: **Being the first Another Rider who is not based on the titular Kamen Riders. Although Another Riders who are not based on the titular Riders is still affecting the timeline interference on changing the central Riders’ stories, unless there was some previous interferences caused by Kamen Rider Odin. **Leading a canonical debut of his civilian identity of his former Kamen Rider alter-ego, Mirror Shinji to the prime universe, who debuted and existed in alternative continuity movie, Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final. **First appeared before the Another Rider doppelgänger of the titular Kamen Rider arrived. Conditionally, both shared a same suit, but different colors and reflections. **Being the first Another Rider based upon a movie-exclusive villain from the previous Kamen Rider series. This is followed by Another Drive, who is revealed to be an alternate version of Paradox Roidmude, whose original counterpart debuted in Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future. Unlike Ryuga, however, Paradox Roidmude's role in the said film is canoncial to the main series of Drive. *As Another Agito already existed earlier within Kamen Rider Agito series airing, the original suit is reused and recycled in Kamen Rider Zi-O series as a Rider Troop-based mooks, led by Time Jacker variant of the Another Agito army’s leader. *Another Blade is the first Another Rider whose host is a female and happens to be a veteran Kamen Rider actor. Although she was never been a Kamen Rider in her past, because of her actor was still 15 years younger. **Another Blade is then followed by Another Kiva, as one of the two known female Another Riders. *Outside Future Kamen Riders Quiz and Kikai, the only Past Rider series who are not affected by time interferences are from Kamen Rider Ryuki, Blade and Agito, due to the origin lore (mostly on the primary protagonist) until the end of their series,. Ryuki’s case was because he already lost his power to begin with before his actual Another Rider doppelgänger appeared, as well as time interferences by Odin, making the real Ryuki becoming immune to time interferences in progress. **As for Hibiki and Kabuto were because of the original users’ recent retirements (Hibiki’s case was a descendant of the Ancient Hibiki). *Another Agito is the original Another Rider to date and has nothing to do with Time Jacker. Making him a dark counterpart to the first bearer of Kamen Rider, Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1. **Another Agito is also the only Another Rider to receive different versions and different users, making him also a dark counterpart of his fellow Kamen Rider G3. *Another Kiva is the only deceased Another Rider with a proper civilian identity, as well being the only Another Rider who is beyond Time Jackers’ manipulation which became their regrets. *Another Ryuki is the only Another Rider whose created by someone outside Time Jackers. *Another Kabuto is the only Another Rider whose creation not forced by the Time Jackers, but by the user himself. *Another Drive is the first Another Rider whose true form is a villain originated from a canoncial movie of a previous installment of Kamen Rider franchise, as Ryuga's role in Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final is a non-canoncial film with an alternate plot path. **In addition, Another Drive is the final minor Another Rider who makes a proper appearance, as well as the first whose true identity is hidden by a disguise (a replica of Ora) in his debut episode. His true idenity as Paradox Roidmude gets revealed immediately in his second apperance. *Kamen Rider Ginga is one of the only two Future Rider (alongside White Woz) who has no Another Rider form or counterpart, and the only minor Future Rider without an Another Rider counterpart. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Monsters Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Pawns Category:Fighters Category:Twin/Clone Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mutated Category:Minion Category:Parody/Homage